Juliet atau Cinderella
by L-11ri
Summary: "Aku tak mau kisah yang kita jalani ini berakhir sebagaimana uraian skenario Shakespeare" Mengakhiri pertunangan merupakan perkara mudah, cukup membawa tambatan hatinya. Persetan dengan gunjingan para orang dewasa, Sang Raven tetap memilih pemuda Jaeger
1. Kapitel Eins :: OHMAIGAY, Anakku Sayang

Disclaimer : All the Characters are belong to **Hajime Isayama**  
>and the plot belongs to <strong>elfri<strong>

.

Title : **Juliet atau Cinderella**  
>Pairing : Levi*Eren<p>

.

**Warning : maybe!OOC, AU, Typo(s), Alur cepat, contain BL, de el el**

.

A sequel from _Siapapun Juga Boleh, Ayo Pacaran Sama Gue_

.

**Kapitel Eins :: OHMAIGAY, Anakku Sayang**

Matahari kini sudah benar-benar terbenam. Lembayung senja yang tadi menjadi setting, sekarang sudah tak lagi terlukis. Berganti dengan langit yang mulai gelap. Menampakkan bintang-bintang indah yang bertabur bagai meses pada roti. Perlahan namun pasti angin malam berhembus pelan. Menyibak surai coklat dan ebony. Namnun tetap tak membuat kedua surai keduanya menjadi kusut. Terimakasih kepada orang tua mereka yang membelikan sampo yang membuat rambut keduanya tetap lembut serta tak gampang kusut.

"Ehm… maaf senpai… nampaknya, aku salah dengar… hahaha… masa sih, senpai mau jadi pacarku hahaha…"

Tawa Eren pudar begitu melihat iris onix kelabu milik Levi itu menatapnya intens. Tegas, tanpa ragu, dan pasti. Suatu kharisma yang hanya sedikit orang yang memilikinya. "Tche. Apa aku terlihat bercanda?"

Sedikit demi sedikit, masih dengan tangan terlipat di depan dada, Levi mendekati Eren. Sadar Levi tidak bercanda, Eren tertunduk. Ia bingung harus melihat kearah mana, melihat iris Levi rasanya darah akan segera berkumpul di wajahnya. Tidak – bahkan, sekarangpun warna merah dapat terlihat jelas meski hari sudah berganti menjadi malam.

"Umm… Senpai… maaf, bisa munduran dikit? Kau terlalu… uh.. dekat…" Eren masih tertunduk, menatap focus tak focus pada ujung sepatunya yang kini bersentuhan pula dengan ujung sepatu milik sang senpai. Samar, tercium bau parfum maskulin, yang diyakini Eren berasal dari tubuh Levi. Mengingat Eren hari itu tidak memakai parfum apapun – kecuali parfum alami yang keluar dari tubuhnya setelah beraktivitas seharian.

"Naa, Eren… Besok, kutunggu saat istirahat siang di…" bisik Levi pelan tanpa mengindahkan permintaan juniornya itu. Hembusan nafasnya terasa begitu menggelitik, memberi sensasi yang tak pernah Eren rasakan. Nampaknya, Eren ingin sekali menjauhkan diri dari Levi, namun sayangnya ia sudah terpojok. Punggung itu bersandar kaku pada sebatang pohon yang entahlah namanya apa. "Sini," lanjut si ebony.

"Me-mangnya ada apa ya?" Tanya pemilik iris emerald itu gugup. Ia tak menyangka berada sedekat ini dengan si _hitam_ bisa membuatnya grogi setengah mati.

Levi memberi jarak diantara mereka, membuat Eren bernafas sedikit lebih lega. Samar, terlihat seringai tipis tersungging begitu saja. "Lihat saja nanti"

Eren kemarin bermimpi… bahwa ia memiliki seorang kekasih yang menyayanginya setulus hati. Dimimpi itu, sang kekasih menyatakan cintanya dan Eren terima dengan senang hati. Mereka melakukan apa-apa saja yang biasanya dilakukan oleh sepasang kekasih, nge_date_, bergandengan tangan sepulang sekolah, kemana-mana selalu berdua, dan banyak lainnya yang bisa kalian bayangkan sendiri.

_Hanya saja_, di mimpi itu sang kekasih mengenakan _rok_ hitam Maria High. Bukan _celana_ hitam. Di mimpi itu sang kekasih memiliki _sepasang buah dada_ yang menonjol dari balik kemejanya, bukan _papan penggilas_ yang sixpack dibalik _gakuran_ hitam. Di mimpi itu sang kekasih memiliki surai yang _panjang_, bukan surai ebony _pendek berpotongan ala militer_. Di mimpi itu jua sang kekasih tersenyum lembut dengan wajah yang ramah, bukan wajah datar berlapis semen tigaroda yang tak kunjung berubah kecuali seringaian yang kerap muncul bila itu berhubungan dengan Eren – apalagi dengan bokong bohai sang surai coklat.

Kala sosok Levi tak lagi terlihat, Eren jatuh terduduk dari posisi berdirinya yang kaku. Mencubit pipi kanannya sendiri, berusaha memastikan bahwa ini bukan mimpi. Ah, semu merah akibat cubitan terpampang jelas. "Sakit… ini.. bukan mimpi…"

.

.

Kesunyian bukanlah hal yang biasa dalam rumah tangga keluarga Jaeger kala makan malam, meski sekarang hanya ada sang ibunda tercinta dan anak bungsunya. Beerkali-kali Carla, ibunda Eren, mendapati anaknya terbengong menatap makanan yang tersaji. Sejenak Carla berpikir, apa makanannya tak enak sampai Eren tak nafsu makan? Namun pikiran itu segera terbantah begitu melihat Eren menghela nafas diiringi gelengan kepala.

"Ada apa, Eren? Kau tak enak badan? Makanannya ga enak? Atau kau ada masalah?"

Ragu, Eren melirik ibunya. Menimbang-nimbang apakah perlu ia ceritakan atau tidak. Ia meletakkan sumpit serta mangkok, memutuskan untuk meminta saran.

"Ma, memang aku kayak cewek ya?"

Kedipan mata kilat dilakukan oleh Carla yang terkejut atas pertanyaan yang dilontarkan anaknya. Ia tak menyangka anaknya akan betanya hal macam itu.

"Ada yang mengatakan hal seperti itukah?"

"Umm… Tidak sih… hanya saja.. Hari ini ada senior yang bilang _Jadilah kekasihku_, begitu.."

Sumpit yang tengah melaju kearah gua mulut Carla tanpa sadar terjatuh. Menimbulkan denting khas antara keramik porselen dengan sumpit berbahan sama. Carla menatap anaknya dengan ekspresi takjub. "AKHIRNYA NAK! AKHIRNYA KAMU LAKU JUGA! OH MAMA BAHAGIAAAA!"

Tanpa memedulikan meja yang menghalangi keduanya, Carla memeluk Eren bahagia. Nyaris saja ia membunuh anaknya sendiri saking kencangnya pelukan yang ia berikan. "Mama! Kok mama ngomongnya kayang yang seakan-akan aku ini ga laku sih?"

"Demi Tuhan Eren, selama lima belas tahun ini tak satupun dari teman-temanmu yang kau jadikan objek romantisme masa muda! Apalagi kalau bukan ga laku?"

"Mama!"

"Padahal waktu seumur kamu ya, Ren… Mama itu banyak yang naksir! Seperti Pixis-san, Keith-kun, papamu Grisha dan masih banyak lagi! Tapi hati mamamu ini Cuma tertambat oleh papamu Eren~" Carla memegang kedua pipinya yang bersemu merah mengingat masa-masa mudanya. Sementara Eren, yang tak begitu tertarik dengan kisah roman milik ibunya hanya bisa melahap ogah-ogahan makanannya yang tadi sempat ia tunda. "Lalu lalu lalu Eren! Siapa wanita yang bilang begitu padamu?"

"Ehem… Mama… aku tak bilang seniorku itu cewek kan?"

Selang beberapa detik keheningan kembali berlangsung. Pupil mata Carla membesar seiring berlalunya waktu. Tanda ia terkejut dengan pernyataan Eren. "Maksudmu…. Yang bilang begitu… cowok kah?"

Sedikit enggan, Eren mengangguk. Rona merah kembali menghiasi wajahnya. Oh, Levi… bila kau melihat wajah Eren yang sekarang, kau pasti akan mengurungnya dikamar dan menyiksanya hingga tak bisa jalan selama sebulan penuh.

"OHMAIGAY! EREN, ANAKKU SAYANG! KAU TAU SEKALI CARA MEMBAHAGIAKAN MAMAMU INI, NAK! ADUH EREN… MAMAMU INI SANGAT BAHAGIA!"

"M-Maksud mama… apa?" Eren sedikit memiringkan kepalanya ke kiri. Gesture khas yang ia berikan kala bingung.

Tanpa memedulikan pertanyaan Eren, Carla kembali bertanya. "NAK, KAU SEME APA UKE? UKE KAN YA? UKE KAN?"

Kerutan menjadi jembatan diantara kedua alis lebat milik Jaeger muda. Ia semakin tak mengerti dengan ucapan ibunya yang kelewat absurd. Seme? Uke? Maksudnya apaan tuh? "Entahlah… memang seme uke itu apaan sih mah?"

Carla tersenyum. Bukan senyum yang biasa Eren lihat. Senyum itu… aneh. Penuh keganjilan. Seperti menyimpan hasrat terpendam dan seperti ingin berteriak dengan capslock jebol. Sedikit banyak membuat Eren bergidik ngeri. Bahkan bulu kuduknya saja ikut berdiri. Oh, pastilah seme uke itu bukan suatu kata yang baik.

"Soal itu kamu Tanya saja pada seniormu itu.." Carla kembali memakan makanannya setelah lelah berteriak ala capslock jebol. Oh, sudah lama rasanya Carla tidak melakukan hal itu. "Nah, Eren.. siapa nama seniormu itu? Bagaimana orangnya?"

Masih dengan ujung sumpit didalam mulut, Eren kembali memiringkan kepalanya. Kali ini ke kanan. Ia tampak berpikir, berusaha memfokuskan pikiran pada sosok yang diyakininya itu bernuansa hitam. "Hmm… namanya Levi Smith. Ketua OSIS di sekolahku, kelas dua.. tingginya yah bisa dibilang pendek untuk ukuran cowok, sekitar 160 senti lah. Wajahnya datar dan dingin, ia juga memiliki kharisma yang cukup kuat. Hmm… kalau tak salah dia juga punya banyak penggemar wanita sampai-sampai ada fansclubnya – aku lupa namanya apa. Dan aku heran, kenapa orang sepopuler dia bisa mengajakku jadi kekasihnya"

"Eren… apa dia tidak mengatakan bahwa ia menyukaimu?" Eren kembali mengingat-ingat.

"Umm… rasanya tidak sih…"

"Sayang, sebaiknya kamu tanyakan apa dia menyukaimu atau tidak. Bisa saja dia hanya memintamu menjadi kekasihnya karena suatu hal tertentu"

Eren terdiam. Merenungkan perkataan sang ibunda.

.

.

Levi menutup bukunya. Sudah cukup ia belajar dari pulang sekolah hingga jam sepuluh. Kacamata yang bertengger di hidungnya ia lepas. Ditaruh secara hati-hati pada meja kecil disamping tempat tidur. Tanpa segera melayang ke dunia mimpi, Levi merebahkan diri di atas kasur sambil mengecek email yang masuk di ponsel pintar miliknya. Dua email yang belum dibaca menghias kotak _inbox_.

"Dari Erwin dan Ayah…"

Dibaca satu per satu dengan malas. Pasalnya ia sudah yakin apa isinya. Dan yak benar saja, isi e-mail dari keduanya sama saja. "Membosankan"

Levi mendengus geli membaca isi email tersebut. Tanpa membalas, ia mengganti aplikasi email dengan aplikasi gallery. Hanya ada satu folder disana. Folder yang bertuliskan _Eren_. Tak perlu lagi dijelaskan, pastilah dapat diketahui bahwa isi dari folder di gallery itu penuh dengan Eren Jaeger. Sosok Eren dalam macam-macam pose, macam-macam latar, macam-macam ekspresi, dan macam-macam bagian tubuh Eren. Satu per satu foto Eren ia lihat. Dipandanginya dengan seksama. Seakan tak ingin melupakan tiap inci sosok seorang Eren.

Surai coklat yang terlihat halus, iris emerald yang memenuhi kedua rongga mata, kulit tan akibat matahari, garis-garis rahang yang tegas, tinggi semampai, pinggang yang langsing, dan yang paling penting adalah bokongnya yang terlihat padat dan kenyal. Sayangnya Levi belum pernah menyentuhnya, bahkan menendangnya saja belum. "Tapi sekarang, aku bisa menyentuhnya ka-pan-pun"

Tawa kecil menggema dalam kamarnya yang tergolong cukup besar. "Eren…"

.

.

Fisika bukanlah pelajaran yang disukai seorang Eren. Menurutnya, fisika itu aneh. Ngapain coba semut jalan dihitung? Ngapain ngitung kecepatan bola jatuh? Sungguh Eren tak mengerti. Oh, Eren… kau belum tahu bahwa semua hal itu adalah contoh aplikasi sederhana dalam pembuatan berbagai macam barang yang kini pasti kau mengenalnya.

Dengan kesal ia melempar pensil mekanik keatas meja. Merebahkan kepala ke meja. Berusaha melupakan apa yang telah terjadi lima menit sebelumnya. Helaan nafas kasar pun dapat kau dengar dengan jelas. "Sialan… soalnya susah banget!" gumam sang Jaeger muda.

"Masa sih? Menurutku itu soal yang mudah loh.."

"Jangan samakan aku denganmu Armin.. Bagiku soal itu ga tanggung-tanggung susahnya. Tahu kan aku benci fisika sejak SMP?

Armin hanya mengangkat bahu. "Hei, Eren… kau sepertinya di cari senior Levi deh," seraya berkata begitu, Armin menunjuk pintu kelas. Mengikuti arah pandang Armin, Eren melirik.

Oh, hei. Yang benar saja? Iris onix kelabu itu mengisyaratkan agar sang pemilik iris emerald segera menghampirinya. Tak mau kena masalah, Eren bangkit dari kursi dan menghampirinya.

"Ada apa ya, senpai?"

Terdiam sebentar. Beberapa pasang mata dari kelas Eren diam-diam mencuri kesempatan untuk melirik ke arah mereka berdua. Agaknya, Eren tidak nyaman dengan keadaan ini. "Tak ada. Hanya ingin melihatmu saja"

Tidak ada blushing pada wajah Eren ya. Dia hanya diam – ah, lebih tepatnya cengo. Tidak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa pada perkataan senpainya yang ajaib itu. Dengan agak grogi, Eren menggaruk kepalanya yang jelas-jelas tidak gatal sama sekali. "O-oh…" hanya itu saja reaksi yang bisa Eren berikan.

"Sampai ketemu nanti siang…"

Datang tak di undang dan pergi begitu saja. Ia gagal paham dengan Levi. Eren kembali ke bangkunya, menunggu kedatangan guru selanjutnya yang akan mengajar sebelum akhirnya waktu makan siang. Dan waktu makan siangpun sepertinya harus ia habiskan dengan Levi.

Belasan pasang mata masih menatap Eren. Berbagai pertanyaan yang muncul dalam benak mereka ingin sekali dimuntahkan dan meminta sang emerald menjawab. Tapi sayangnya, Pixis-sensei telah datang. Membawa tiga buah buku tebal di apit antara tangan kanan dan pinggul. Sementara tangan kirinya membawa seperangkat alat tulis.

"Nah, mari kita mulai pelajarannya"

.

.

Levi duduk di bawah pohon sambil membaca buku, tipikal komik shoujo. Dengan kacamata yang bertengger di hidung, iris onix itu menatap fokus pada tulisan-tulisan di buku tersebut. Menyadari kedatangan seseorang, ia menutup buku dan menengadah. Melihat Eren – juniornya yang manis – berdiri dihadapannya. "Duduklah"

Masih gugup, Eren mengambil posisi disebelah Levi. Menyenderkan punggung di pohon. Dan sebuah kotak bekal ditangan. "Kalau mau makan, makan saja," menyadari keingungan Eren yang harus makan atau tidak, Levi pun akhirnya berkata.

"Baiklah…" Eren membuka kotak bekalnya yang menampilkan nasi dengan beberapa lauk pauk serta sayuran. "Senpai tidak bawa bekal?"

"Tidak"

"Eh… tapi bukannya senpai pulangnya sore terus ya? Apa ga lapar?"

"Kalau begitu… apa kau mau jadi makananku, Eren?"

Eren katanya… seorang Levi yang selama ini memanggilnya dengan sebutan bocah, atau Jaeger kini memanggilnya Eren. Dengan nama kecilnya. Oh, perlu kau ketahui bahwa jantung Eren kini berpacu cepat. Bahkan kecepatan pembalap F1 bukan lagi tandingannya. "Um… senpai memangnya kanibal ya? Apa enaknya makan manusia?"

Kalau saja diizinkan untuk OOC berlebih, mungkin Levi saat ini sudah jedukin kepala ke batang pohon sambil berteriak "KAMPREEEET! NIH ANAK POLOS ATAU BEGO SIH?! APA KURANG FRONTAL GITUH PERTANYAAN GUE?!"

"Sudahlah, lupakan saja"

Levi kembali berkutat pada bukunya. Membaca serta memahami tiap-tiap perkataan yang terangkai dalam buu itu sementara Eren makan dengan nikmatnya. "Senpai…"

"Hm?"

"Mau makan bekalku? Aku kenyang…"

"Habiskan makananmu bocah!"

"Tapi… kalau makan lebih jauh lagi.. bisa-bisa aku muntah.."

Levi melirik Eren. Memang benar, raut wajah Eren kini seperti ingin muntah. Agaknya Levi tak tega. Selain itu… bekal yang di bawa oleh Eren terlihat lebih dari seporsi. "Baiklah…"

Levi kembali menutup buku yang dibacanya. Menghadap Eren dengan mulut terbuka. Minta disuapin maksudnya. Dan ajaibnya Eren mengerti hal itu. Ia segera saja membawa sesendok makanan ke mulut seniornya. "Kau memasukkan terlalu banyak, Eren. Coba kurangi sedikit nasinya"

"Oke…" mengikuti saran Levi, ia sedikit mengurangi jumlah nasi dalam tiap sendoknya.

"Oh iya… Eren.. nanti pulang rapat OSIS ikut aku"

"Kemana?"

"Kau akan tahu nanti.. bilang juga sama orang rumah kau akan pulang larut. Nanti aku akan mengantarmu pulang"

"Baiklah…"

.

.

TBC or not?

**A/N** :

Haloooo holaaaa ada yang ingat saya? Ada yang ingat dengan fanfic kacau yang saya buat sebelumnya? Nah, ini sequelnya. Dan karena saya malas bikin one-shoot bakal saya jadikan multichapter ya gays~

Oh iya, ada sedikit perubahan yang saya lakukan di sini..

Nama Rivaille di ganti menjadi Levi, alasannya saya males nulis nama Rivaille yang terdiri dari 8 huruf. Mending Levi yang Cuma 4 huruf #kuburdiri

Panggilan Eren ke Levi yang tadinya "Kak" diganti menjadi "senpai", alasannya karena lebih enak pake kata senpai aja sih,, hahahahaha #dibuang

Saya minta maaf ya kalau ada Typos hahahaha maklum saya bikin ini cepet-cepet dalam waktu sejam hahaha #bunuhdiri

**#SalamSatuHumu**

-elfri


	2. Kapitel Zwei :: Da aku mah apa atuh

Disclaimer : All the Characters are belong to **Hajime Isayama** and the plot belongs to **elfri**

.

Title : Juliet atau Cinderella  
>Pairing : Levi*Eren<p>

.

**Warning: maybe!OOC, AU, Typo(s), Fastpaced Plot, contain BL, de el el**

.

A sequel from _Siapapun Juga Boleh, Ayo Pacaran Sama Gue_

.

**Kapitel Zwei :: **_**Da aku mah apa atuh**_

Eren memijat keningnya. Berusaha mengingat kembali apa yang terjadi sebelumnya. Setelah pulang sekolah, Eren menghadiri rapat OSIS lalu menghubungi mama-nya tercinta mengabarkan bahwa ia akan pulang telat yang langsung di setujui. Kemudian bertemu dengan ketua OSIS yang kini merangkap sebagai kekasihnya didepan gerbang sekolah. Dan ia diculik ke sebuah butik yang katanya sih terkenal, lalu bertemu makhluk dengan gender tak jelas dan setelah beberapa saat mengobrol ini-itu bersama yang menculiknya alias Levi, seorang wanita yang kemudian diketahui bernama Rico tersebut mendandaninya.

Dan sekarang penampilan Eren sama sekali berbeda dengan sebelumnya. Kalau tadi ia memiliki rambut pendek segar, kini tersemat sebuah wig sepanjang 60 sentimeter ikal yang berwarna senada dengan rambut aslinya. Kemeja, blazer serta celana panjang khas Maria High kini telah lepas dan digantikan dengan sebuah gaun strapless selutut berlengan pendek yang berwarna rose. Bola mata ala emerald dibingkai oleh _fake lashes_ yang tak begitu lebat namun cukup untuk memperindah iris itu.

"Levi senpai! Apa maksudnya ini?!"

Eren menatap garang sosok seniornya yang duduk manis menanti hasil tangan handal milik Hanji. Seraya menyesap teh, ia berkata, "Hm. Tidak buruk"

Susah payah Eren berjalan dengan tidak anggunnya menuju sofa tempat Levi menegak teh. Bukan salah Eren berjalan tak anggun meski penampilannya sudah anggun, salahkan sepatu hak yang membelenggu kakinya. Selama limabelas tahun Eren hidup, tak pernah sekalipun ia mengenakan sepatu hak ala wanita. Ah, lebih khusus lagi, ia tak pernah berdandan ala wanita. Mengenakan gaun, memoles make up, apalagi mengenakan bra untuk menyamarkan kesan pettan. Sungguh, Eren tak habis pikir mengapa para wanita merasa nyaman-nyaman saja mengenakan bra yang bikin sesak, dan mengenakan rok. Apa tidak dingin? Kan angin bisa masuk.

Sungguh pertanyaan konyol, Eren.

"Oi! Lehernya terlalu kosong," Levi menunjuk leher Eren. Rico menepuk jidat. Seakan baru disadarkan akan hal penting. Ia menggeratak buffet lalu memasangkan sebuah kalung mutiara berwarna putih gading.

"Aku lupa akan hal penting macam ini. Levi, kau juga sebaiknya cepat ganti baju. Sebentar lagi dia pasti datang"

Levi melirik jam tangannya lalu mendengus. Ia mengambil sepasang pakaian dan mengenakannya. Sementara itu Eren merenggut kesal. Ia tak mengerti apa sebenarnya yang telah terjadi. Dan sang pelaku sama sekali tidak memberi tau apa-apa soal ini.

"Sepertinya supirmu sudah datang, Levi. Eren bawalah ini," Rico memberi sebuah tas tangan berwarna perak.

Levi menarik lengan sang brunette menuju sebuah mobil ford hitam yang telah terbuka khusus untuk mereka. Eren tidak bodoh untuk tidak segera menyadari bahwa pemilik mobil itu adalah keluarga seniornya. "Kita mau kemana dan ngapain, senpai? Sejak tadi aku bertanya dan kau sama sekali tak menjawab pertanyaanku!"

Sosok itu menyilangkan kedua tangannya didepan dada, menatap sang senior dengan tatapan kesal. Alis berkerut. Levi masih tak mengindahkan Eren. Ia asyik dengan ponsel pintar miliknya, sepertinya tengah menulis sebuah email.

"Nanti juga tahu"

Tidak menatap Eren. Kedua iris onix kelabu milik Levi terus menatap ponsel pintar tanpa melirik Eren barang sedetikpun. Oh, ayolah Levi. Eren sudah didandani secantik ini dan kau mengabaikannya? Ketahuilah bahwa Eren amat sangat malu dengan penampilannya. Tapi ia tak mau memikirkan hal itu sekarang. Ia lebih memikirkan sebenarnya apa dan kemana ia akan dibawa? Atau dilakukan, setidaknya.

.

.

.

Pemilik iris emerald bergelayut erat pada lengan sang senior—takut jatuh. Kakinya bergetar. Antara kedinginan dan sulitnya berjalan. Senyum paksa yang tersungging aneh diukirnya kala bertemu dengan beberapa orang yang usianya jelas-jelas usia matang berpakaian formal layaknya Eren dan Levi. Berkali-kali ia berusaha bertanya pada Levi apa yang sedang mereka lakukan. Tapi Levi terlalu sibuk berbincang hingga tak pernah satu kalipun ia menjawab pertanyaan Eren. Yang bertanya hanya bisa mengelus dada seraya mendumel.

"_Da_ aku _mah_ apa _atuh_, _narosan ti tadi ge teu di waro_..."

—Stop. _Please_ Eren. Dikau kebangsaan Jerman, bukan Sunda. Logat Sunda yang lagi ngetrend di sekolah jangan dibawa-bawa.

Eren menyandarkan tubuhnya pada teralis pagar beranda. Semilir angin malam membelai wignya. Takut kusut, ia menyisirnya dengan jemari lentik yang kuku-kukunya telah terpoles oleh kutek berwarna sama dengan gaunnya.

"Apa yang sebenarnya sedang kulakukan?" Eren bergumam. Menatap bulan yang jauh lebih menarik ketimbang keramaian didalam ruangan.

Eren benci berada didalam keramaian, terlebih lagi dengan beraneka parfum yang menyengat indra penciumannya. Berada di beranda jauh lebih baik. Apalagi Levi kini meninggalkannya sendirian dan entah berada dimana. Sebenarnya sih, Eren ingin sekali mencari Levi lalu mengajaknya pulang. Sayangnya, sepatu hak rendah yang ia kenakan membuat jemarinya lecet.

"Nona, sendirian saja?" sesosok pria, lebih tua dari Eren. Sekitar pertengahan duapuluhan mungkin, menawarkan segelas cairan berwarna merah. Eren menggeleng dan mengatakan bahwa dirinya masih belum cukup umur. Pria itu tertawa. "Ini jus anggur, bukan minuman beralkohol"

Sontak wajah Eren memerah. Ragu, ia menerima gelas itu dan menegaknya. "Jadi, sendirian saja?"

Eren menggeleng. Bibirnya terbuka hendak menjawab sebelum diinterupsi oleh sebuah suara dari arah ruangan. Keduanya memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam untuk mengetahui apa yang terjadi.

"Nah, seperti yang sudah kita ketahui, bahwa pada hari yang berbahagia ini, penerus grup Smith, Tuan Levi Smith akan mengumumkan tunangannya!" suara MC terdengar begitu bersemangat, menggebu-gebu. Hadirin yang mendengarnya ikut bersemangat. Mereka bertepuk tangan, menyambut sosok Levi yang naik menuju panggung dan berdiri disamping MC. Dari sisi yang berlawanan muncul sosok yang dikenal Eren. Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Sosok itu—Petra Ral, senior Eren yang seangkatan dengan Levi—tersenyum manis. Berdiri berdampingan dengan Levi.

"Itu tunangannya?"

"Tunangannya cantik ya.."

"Mereka serasi!"

"Waaahh aku iri"

Ujung dress yang dikenakan oleh Eren berkerut—akibat dari gerakan meremas oleh jemarinya. Pujian-pujian yang diucapkan oleh sekitar membuat matanya panas, jantung berdegup kencang tak nyaman. Kalau ada lubang, mungkin Eren menginginkan untuk masuk ke lubang selamanya.

Ah, menyesakkan.

.

.

.

Petra meraih mic yang digunakan sang MC. Ia tersenyum lebar sambil menatap hadirin yang terpukau akan dirinya dan Levi.

"Ehem. Halo semua, saya Petra Ral," Petra kembali mengedarkan pandangannya. Seperti tengah mencari seseorang.

Tatapannya kemudian berhenti pada sosok yang beberapa meter tepat dihadapannya. Disamping pria berambut klimis. Senyumnya kembali merekah.

"Seperti yang telah kalian ketahui, saya tunangan Levi Smith—atau lebih tepatnya _mantan_ tunangan Levi"

Keributan melanda. Berbagai macam pertanyaan kembali mengudara. Namun keributan tersebut segera diredam oleh dehaman Levi. "Bagaimana kalau langsung ke intinya saja Petra? Mereka berisik"

Petra mengangguk. Sudah menjadi rahasia umum bahwa calon penerus grup Smith memiliki tutur kalimat yang bisa dibilang kasar, _to the point_, tidak bertele-tele.

Kedua iris Levi mengarah pada Eren, diikuti oleh Petra. Hadirinpun mau tak mau mengikuti arah mata Levi. Menangkap sosok yang tadinya nyaris menangis ingin pulang, kini nyaris menangis karena dilihatin oleh seluruh hadirin.

"Eren Jaeger, tunangan baru Levi Smith"

.

.

.

"_What _?!"

.

.

.

Baru saja Eren melangkahkan kakinya ke Maria High, bisik-bisik para murid beserta lirikan-lirikan mata mereka membuat Eren merasa resah. Sepanjang koridor, dirinya tak berhenti dihujam oleh puluhan pasang mata. Seakan-akan ia adalah makhluk paling langka yang pernah ada.

"Gue tau gue ganteng, tapi _please_, ga usah diliatin gitu juga keles," batinnya narsis. Tentu saja ia tak mengutarakannya. Bisa-bisa ditimpuk masa saking narsisnya.

Ia merenggut kesal. Kesal karena macam-macam hal. Yang pertama karena ia dilirik-lirik tanpa tahu alasannya dan yang kedua karena capek. Kakinya masih pegal akibat pesta semalam. Tak disangka berdiri menggunakan sepatu berhak rendah saja bisa membuatnya sepegal ini, apalagi yang hak-haknya tinggi macem model tuh? Eren geleng-geleng kepala membayangkan dirinya sekali lagi terbelenggu oleh bandul bernama sepatu hak.

"Eren!"

Eren berbalik, mencari sumber suara. "Oh, Armin. Pagi,"

"Pagi..."

Mereka berjalan berdampingan. Sama seperti murid lainnya, Armin sesekali mencuri-curi pandang pada sosok sahabatnya itu. Eren kembali jengah.

"Ada apa Armin? Kenapa kamu dan anak-anak lain menatapku seperti itu?"

Armin menaikkan sebelah alis, kaget juga bahwa Eren tak tahu penyebabnya. "Kamu ga baca mading hari ini?"

"Mading?"

"Iya, mading..."

"... Emang sekolah kita punya mading?"

Armin menepuk jidatnya sendiri. Hello, yang anggota OSIS disini Eren kan? Dan apa jadinya kalau anggota OSIS sendiri tak mengetahui keberadaan mading sekolah?

"Ereeeeeeeeeeeeeeennn... sudah berapa lama kamu sekolah disini? Sudah berapa lama kamu melewati koridor ini? Sudah berapa lama kamu jadi anggota OSIS? Dan kamu ga sadar sekolah kita punya mading?!"

Armin menunjuk ujung koridor di belakang mereka yang baru saja dilewati. Nampak sebuah mading dengan sebuah poster paling besar yang mampu menutup semua berita disisi-sisinya. Poster tersebut berjudulkan, _'__**LEVI X EREN! KINI RESMI TUNANGAN!**__'_

Iris emerald itu membesar menatap tulisan dengan capslock, bold, underline serta italic yang menjadi judul dari poster tersebut. Disisi kiri poster, terlihat sosok Levi dan Eren (dalam balutan dress wanita) turun dari mobil dengan posisi Eren yang memeluk lengan Levi.

_Ketua OSIS Maria High yang juga merupakan calon penerus Smith Group__—__Levi Smith, resmi bertunangan dengan Eren Jaeger setelah sebelumnya membatalkan pertunangan dengan Petra Ral. Menurut Petra, Levi sudah mengajukan keberatan atas pertunangan mereka sejak lama namun baru dikabulkan kemarin dengan syarat Levi harus membawa tambatan hatinya. Sepertinya sudah menjadi rahasia umum bahwa Levi menyukai Eren sejak masa orientasi siswa lalu. Segar diingatan kita kata-kata Levi kala ia memberi sambutan saat upacara pembukaan tahun ajaran baru dimana Eren tidak hadir, _"Bocah Jaeger milikku"_ dengan tatapan intens kepada kita semua. Dan akhirnya, setelah penantian yang cukup lama, Levi berhasil medapatkan sosok tambatan hatinya sebagai tunangan._

_Nah, bagaimana kelanjutan kisah muda-mudi yang tengah dimabuk cinta ini?!_

_Ditulis oleh: Hanji Zoe dan Petra Ral_

"Haaaaannnjiiiii senpaaaaaaiiiii! Petraaaa senpaaaaaiii!" dengan gerakan cepat, Eren merobek poster tersebut. Tak menyukai apa yang ditulis oleh kedua senpai yang pernah menjadi targetnya kala _mencari pacar_.

Dimabuk cinta?! Hei, apa kami terlihat seperti itu? Ia menggerutu kesal.

.

.

.

Sepanjang pelajaran, Eren sama sekali tidak fokus—ah, lebih tepatnya tidak ada satupun yang fokus. Baik guru maupun murid. Mereka sama-sama berusaha mencuri-curi pandang pada sosok bermarga Jaeger itu. Beberapa menelusuri jemarinya.

—Tak ada cincin.

Aneh.

Bukankah sepasang kekasih yang telah tunangan biasanya menyematkan cincin pada jari manis yang kiri?

Beberapa berspekulasi bahwa berita tersebut hanyalah omong kosong. Sebagian berspekulasi bahwa Eren malu untuk mengenakannya. Entah yang mana yang benar. Hanya Eren yang bisa menjawabnya.

Armin ikut melirik kearah Eren. Yang dilirik sama sekali tidak sadar. Ia asyik mengerjakan soal yang diberikan oleh sang guru tanpa memedulikan lirikan-lirikan sekitar. Ah, bukannya tidak memedulikan, namun tidak menyadari.

.

.

.

"Apa benar kamu tunangan sama Levi senpai?"

Mina Carolina, target pertamanya saat mencari kekasih, bertanya secara frontal. Ia menggenggam sebuah novel. Novel yang sama seperti yang dilihat Eren kemarin ini. Mendadak ia bergidik ngeri. Tak mau membayangkan isi dari novel tersebut.

"Yaah... Kayaknya sih gitu.."

Mina mengerjapkan mata. Kemudian tersenyum jahil. "Heheee~ Untung waktu itu aku nolak kamu ya hmm hmmm..."

"A-Apa sih!"

"Lalu, siapa yang seme? Siapa yang uke?"

"Kok perkataanmu sama kayak mamaku sih? Lagian apa sih maksudnya seme uke?" Eren mengernyit bingung. Kerutan menjadi jembatan yang menghubungi kedua alis tebal itu.

Mina terkekeh. Menertawai kepolosan temannya ini. "Yah, cepat atau lambat kau pasti tau kok. Lagian, sepertinya aku sudah punya bayangan. Selamat atas pertunangannya, Eren"

"Bayangan apaan sih maksudnya?"

Setelah Mina berhasil mengorek informasi, kini teman-temannya yang lain ikutan _kepo_. Penasaran dengan kisah cinta mereka yang bisa dibilang tidak umum. Beberapa menunjukkan ekspresi bahagia—yang didominasi oleh para wanita, beberapa menatap horor sosok Eren, dan beberapa lagi menelan ludah mereka sendiri—entah memikirkan apa.

Tapi, hal tersebut tak berlangsung lama.

Datang tak dijemput pulang tak diantar melainkan mengantar, itulah Levi. Ketua OSIS Mari High menyilangkan tangannya didepan dada. Gestur khas. Mata menatap intens orang-orang yang mengerumuni _milik_nya, dalam kasus ini adalah tunangannya.

"Menyingkir dari _milik_ku, bocah-bocah!"

Tak mau membantah, mereka segera menyingkir. Menjauh dari Eren namun masih menajamkan telinga. Berusaha mencuri dengar percakapan dua sejoli.

"Mana cincin-mu, bocah?"

"Hah?"

"Cincin yang kemarin kusemangat di jarimu, bocah"

"O-oh cincin itu..." Eren merogoh kemeja, menarik keluar sebuah kalung berliontinkan cincin emas putih. Dengan ukiran sulur memenuhi setiap badan cincin, di bagian dalam terdapat inisial nama mereka berdua, **L.E**.

"Pakai!"

"I-ini juga udah dipake kok" ia memalingkan muka seraya memasukkan kembali cincinnya alih-alih kalung.

Levi menghela nafas. Ia menjambak rambut sang tunangan sehingga menengadah menatap matanya langsung. Sebelah tangan lagi ia gunakan untuk menarik kalung tadi. Tenaga Levi mampu membuat rantai yang mengelilingi leher jenjang Eren putus. Meninggalkan bekas kemerahan pada bagian tengkuk.

"Aduh!"

Rantai yang menggantungi cincin Levi buang. Lalu ia sematkan kembali cincin pertunangan mereka pada jari manis kiri milik juniornya itu.

"Aku tak akan pernah melepaskanmu, selamanya"

.

.

.

**TBC**

**A/N:**

Masih ada yang ngarep ini lanjut? Jujur aja, saya sendiri ga yakin mau lanjutin ini. Draft-nya ada sih, tapi saya sendiri ga gitu sreg :''3

Maaf juga ini ff kepending lama banget. Berhubung provider ngeblokir ffn saya jadi males buat update2 lagi #digampar dan selama semester kemarin saya sibuk sama kepanitiaan ini itu dan sibuk fansgirlingan sama fandom jadul hehe.

Oh ya, ada yang ngerasa gaya nulis saya berubah? Jujur saya ga sreg sama gaya nulis yang sekarang. Terlalu kaku. Saya udah lupa bagaimana caranya nulis dengan bahasa yang lebih woles, efek nulis kebanyakan nulis laporan kali ~n~

とにかく、makasi udah baca dan yang berkenan monggo review. KriSar sangat saya hargai UwU

Dan makasih banyak buat yang udah ngereview di chapter sebelumnya. Maaf kalo misalnya ada yg belom dibales UwU


End file.
